Advances in integrated circuits used in high performance systems have created a demand for higher density electrical interconnections to accommodate large numbers of input and outputs. Copper is the preferred conductor for such high density multilayer interconnects. The drawback of copper is that it is very subject to corrosion and oxidation. To fabricate reliable multilayer copper interconnects, the copper needs to be protected by other materials.
The present invention is directed to an easy and economical method to fabricate an electrical multilayer copper interconnect having high density copper lines in a multilayer interconnect system in which the copper lines are protected by protective coating.